


Hunted

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [36]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Discord prompts, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sacrifice, oof hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Hyrule? More like Hunted.
Series: Linked Universe Babes [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hunted

Hyrule sat straight up. His head was foggy and he couldn't think straight.

Well, couldn't think except for a thudding mantra in his head.

It pounded against his head like drums. It shouted in rage and picked Hyrule's brains apart. It pierced his ears with a reminder with just one drop of his blood, Ganon would be resurrected. _One_ drop.

_Blood. Sacrifice. Ganon_

_Blood. Sacrifice. Ganon._

_Blood! Sacrifice! Ganon!_

Hyrule let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.

A familiar smell hit him. He peaked from behind his hand and froze when he saw a monster.

 _Fuck_.

They were in his era now.

**Author's Note:**

> ooof- ive been writing these at night. im so sorry they're so short


End file.
